


Teasing and Follow-Through

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Agiels, Bisexual Female Character, Canon - TV, Canon Bisexual Character, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Porn, Porn Battle, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara's a young Mord'Sith and she teases too far. Denna doesn't let anyone win against her. Written for the Seeker Porn Battle prompts "agiel-play", "gowns and masks", and "Mord'Sith games"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing and Follow-Through

The hall was filled with magical light thanks to Lord Rahl. Chandeliers sparkled overhead, and if one looked straight up it was almost blinding. Below the lights, glittering with satin and jewels, a thousand men and women swirled around the dance floor to the accompaniment of strings. Every face was masked, every body primped and squeezed and adorned. This masquerade only happened once a year, and the entire nobility of D'Hara never failed to go overboard with celebration.

Somewhere on the dance floor, Lord Rahl himself would be taking advantage of the masked anonymity to charm and seduce. Denna had advised against it, but knew before the words were out of her mouth that it would be in vain. Lord Rahl did as he pleased.

He wasn't the only one. Shimmering in silver and gold, breasts corseted to the perfect roundness and height, one of the masked dancers _swaggered_ her way to where Denna stood guard at the edges.

Even in heels, it was a poor disguise. Denna pursed her lips in annoyance. Apparently Dahlia and Berdine weren't the only ones who'd taken Garen's challenge to appear outside of their leathers.

"Leathers can be dull," Cara swirled around Denna—she couldn't walk well in the heels, but every swerve of her hips made the skirts flow around her legs in a way that did, indeed, look elegant. She pressed close, her lips teasing at Denna's earlobe. "At least when you wear them, Denna. Quite a...wooden look."

The agiel sang under Denna's fingertips; she caressed the weapon sheathed at her waist. "I'm doing my duty, Cara, which is something that cannot be said of you."

"Can you call it duty if Lord Rahl didn't give you a command?" Cara pulled out Denna's agiel and tapped it against her lips, eyes dancing dangerously behind her feathered mask. "Or are you speaking of your personal duty to not make a fool of yourself—a difficult task, no doubt."

Denna had been Darken's right hand for only a matter of months, but Cara had only been a fully-fledged _mistress_ for that long. The young Mord'Sith had no right to speak to Denna as an equal, and with a cool glare she conveyed that disdain to the woman in silks.

Cara only smirked and kissed the tip of the weapon without flinching. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Your only way to stand out among the crowd is to be improperly dressed."

"You are a fool in ruffles," Denna remarked, snatching her agiel back with cold anger in her eyes. "Mord'Sith do not frolic amongst nobles _or_ commoners, no matter the situation."

Cara answered only with an emotionless laugh. "I can play every game Lord Rahl starts, Denna. Until he calls it frolicking, I will not."

There was no getting to the young woman. She'd always been willful, stubborn, and out to make her mark amongst the sisters. Every action was but a ruse—yet Denna couldn't keep the seething irritation from rising. "You're dressed like a whore."

"Lord Rahl likes whores," Cara purred without even an offended pause. She flaunted herself at Denna's side again, impertinent fingers sliding up the Mord'Sith's leather-clad arm. "Of course, he has you, but tonight I think he wants a change."

It was too much to take. Denna seized the front of Cara's dress and pushed her off the dance floor. As she expected, the woman couldn't protest while trapped in precarious heels. Cara stumbled while dragged along and Denna hissed murderously. Amongst the darkened pillars, she slammed Cara's back against one and relished the slight gasp of breath.

"This dress suits you," she said, pinning the blonde woman in place. "You disgrace every sister of the agiel with this frivolity."

"It's a challenge," Cara retorted, shifting to a more defensive stance—but not yet trying to break free. "Even you should have had the wits to notice that."

Denna wouldn't give her the chance for escape. Hefting her agiel into a firm grip, she yanked the gold and silver skirts up to Cara's waist and slid the weapon between her legs.

Cara sucked in a breath only to let out half a snort. "I don't even have to pay you...what a perfect whore you are, Denna."

A rough kiss stopped that smirking mouth. Denna crushed her lips to Cara's, claiming her subordinate with a demanding tongue. And before Cara could even think of enjoying herself, the tip of the agiel slid from cunt to clit and stayed in place.

Cara's breath hitched and she bit into Denna's tongue, limbs tensing.

Denna only put more pressure on the little nub, biting back more harshly until she could taste blood. No playing nice for the first mistress. Something that was neither pain nor pleasure but something far more intense seemed to fill Cara to the brim, making her body shake and little whimpers escape her throat. Agiel play was not uncommon amongst sisters of the agiel, but its pain was never directed at so sensitive an area. Cara could no longer catch a breath as Denna didn't relent, holding her agiel in place and kissing the other woman until her lips were bruised.

"Denna—" The pained cry came with a shaking of limbs.

"Mistress," Denna corrected with the hint of a smile, jabbing her agiel further between Cara's legs.

The weapon was shiny with Cara's arousal and whined as it sent pain up the woman's spine. Nothing like pleasure was displayed across Cara's face—it was something indescribable, a sensation no one would ask for, not even a Mord'Sith. The intensity wracked her limbs, and Denna didn't pull the agiel away until Cara spasmed harshly.

Losing the sensation made Cara slump against the pillar, limbs like jelly. The cruel mockery of orgasm had left her weak, and it was Denna's turn to smirk. "Anything to say, Cara?"

"Bitch," the blonde muttered, breathing heavy and eyes closed.

Denna rolled her eyes. Stubborn girl—why Darken had kept her, Denna would never know. While Cara was still weak, Denna dragged her to a chaise against the wall and tossed her onto it. She fell back with legs spread and skirts still around her waist. A hard smirk on her face, Denna knelt between her legs and said shortly, "Now this, Cara, is a perfect whore."

Despite the discomfort, Cara's sex glimmered with the wetness of arousal, her inner muscles clenching and unclenching. But the agiel had done its work and the woman lay submissively still, panting for breath. A slight tug from Denna and her breasts spilled out of the corset.

"Do you still plan to taunt me?" the first mistress asked in a cool tone.

Cara managed a glare but nothing more. Denna flicked the agiel over her clit and Cara shuddered. "No...Denna," she finally said through gritted teeth.

"Mistress," Denna retorted, flicking again and harder.

Cara whimpered and gripped the edge of the chaise.

"Say it." Denna slid her weapon slowly into Cara's sex, watching the twitching of every muscle as the pain filled her from inside out.

"I won't taunt, mistress Denna," Cara cried out, voice strangled and reluctant—yet sincere.

This was more satisfying than any costume party, Denna told herself, the warmth of smugness filling her chest. This was what she was made for. "On your hands and knees, then. Whore or Mord'Sith, if you do not perform as required then you must be punished."

With a rustle of skirts, Cara obeyed, throat still pulsing at a quick pace. Her full breasts hung free of the corset, her ass round and dotted with a couple freckles where it was framed by the skirts shoved around her waist. "Yes, Mistress Denna," Cara said under her breath.

Smiling just a little, Denna thrust the agiel back into Cara's cunt without warning. If the woman had expected a spanking, or perhaps a fingerfucking, she was sorely mistaken. Denna ignored the shocked sounds of pain, and the way Cara arched her back and tightened her jaw.

The agiel screamed, Cara whimpered, and Denna hissed her pleasure while dominating the younger Mord'Sith. Cara seemed to melt as the agiel fucked her, trembling with the sensation, almost pulling away from every thrust. Yet she took it. Denna showed no mercy, and felt no guilt at all due to the force of her punishment. Cara would know her place.

Not a sound of protest escaped the woman while Denna fucked her. Each breath was half a cry escaping through clenched teeth, and she kept her eyes shut. Yet she did not ask for any cessation of the punishment.

And at last, before Denna had quite finished, Cara shuddered in true orgasm with a wanton moan.

"Whore," Denna breathed in her ear, and Cara didn't even glare.

When she finally withdrew the agiel, the younger Mord'Sith collapsed onto the couch. "Clean it," Denna demanded, thrusting the agiel towards her lips.

Cara obeyed without hesitation, licking her own essence from the weapon. As soon as it was clean, she collapsed back in a heap of her own dress, legs and breasts still bare.

"Remember," Denna said smoothly, rising from the chaise. "A Mord'Sith doesn't have to look like a whore to be striking. Lord Rahl plays his games, Cara, but I play mine too. And I don't _dance_ around the rules—I play hard, and I win."

"Yes, mistress Denna," Cara murmured behind shut eyes.

It was all Denna needed to hear, sincere or said only to spare herself more punishment.

The masquerade carried on, but Denna hid her cards from no one. Someday she might have to take drastic action, and on that day she didn't want anyone to know how she looked when she played her games. Not Cara, not her other sisters, not even Lord Rahl.

Cara was young, and played simple games. Denna did not. Yet she would win them all the same, and in the end...she would win everything.


End file.
